Romantic Heir
by minahoru
Summary: This is a story of the three childhood best friends namely: Mikan Sakura, Natsume Nogi, and Ruka Hyuuga around the Royalties. The fate has been twisted, the person who was suppose to be destined to you will never be yours. Are you going to regret it?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Message: Right, here is my newest story. I'm in the middle of reviewing for my college so expect me to update late. Still, I will manage my time to update my stories. Reviewing can make me feel like updating so please give me those comments.

* * *

Dedicated to: EzMouse, LavenderBlush, Strawberriesn'Flames11, and MizuiroLOVE.

Special thanks to: zenzigal

"_I give you my utmost gratitude."

* * *

_

Disclaimer: I'm back in disclaiming Gakuen Alice. I think it is important. At any rate, this is not mine. I'm just borrowing Higuchi Tachibana's characters. She is the illustrious author of Gakuen Alice.

"_There are things that cannot be owned by you."

* * *

_

Claimer: This story is mine. It is copyrighted, people (self proclaimed). Don't you dare use this plot or you are going to be deceased. I have many supporters and acquaintances to attack you. Poems, phrases, and sayings that you will see are mine too. If you want them then put some credits to me.

"_I have my ears and eyes ubiquitously. Be afraid."

* * *

_

**~Romantic Heir~**

[Phase One]

_The life in a palace._

-

--

-

_**I'm trying hard to get out of this struggling.**_

_**None of them can see how I live.**_

_**How miserable I am to be in this place.**_

_**I'm being imprisoned.**_

_**Until when will I get out?**_

_**Until when can I fly away?

* * *

**_

The light blew the darkness away and stood shining on the scene. The sky was starting to change from its dark color to a sky-blue with a mixture of light orange. Birds were up to chirp in each houses as its way of waking people up and by the time that they have finished their work they will flap their wings against a cool breeze. And yes, it is just an ordinary day, again. I stared at all the living things that God created. It's just _perfectly amazing._

It is time for me to go fix myself. I walked ahead towards the bathroom to take a shower.

The bathroom which I am about to use now has an aroma surrounding. At the bath tub, the water is warm and there are rose petals scattered in it. My favorite and yet a relaxing song that can soothe my mind is playing as I hummed with it. Then after a minute, you can see a prepared bath robe and a towel on a console inside this bathroom.

I opened the door from my bathroom and swayed my body towards my closet. I saw the prepared clothes on the table and take a look on it. Yes, it is good. The pairings of the t-shirt with a long sleeve, the formal slacks, a belt, the pair of socks, and of course my watch, necklace and one earring.

As you can see, it was all prepared without me organizing it.

I have a simple dream in my mind and for once I want to know how it feels. It is to prepare these things by myself. I want my bathroom to be prepared by me and not by the maids. I want my outfit for today to be prepared by me and not by some kind of fashion expert.

In short, I want to live with normal life.

Going out of the room, I opened the door and took a very deep breath. I went downstairs and walked in the dining room. As usual, there's the chef, maid, the head maid, and the butler lined on the left side of this 20 sitter table. And I'm going to be sited at the end side of it. From the door of the dining room till my designated place is about three to five minutes walking. Yes, it is that long.

All the people who were in line to my left side bowed to me and after that, the maid pulled the heavy wooden chair for me to sit. As a gentleman it is the other way around. It should be the man who will pull the chair for a girl.

Well as I've said, I want to be normal.

"The Menu for today is shrimp fettuccine and chicken with mushroom gravy." The chef said as the butler reached out for the napkin with its printed white colored flower and golden glitters scattered into it; placed on the golden plate and flap it till it flattens then put it on my lap.

I looked intently at the utensils. There are three spoons, forks, and knives placed from the largest till the smallest and they are coated with golden brown color. Then I stared at the glass. The glass mouth was painted with gold and the rest was made of crystal. I ignored all these annoying rich things and proceed in eating my breakfast.

After eating, my personal secretary approached me. There were four limousine parked in front of the entrance. I presume that these limos are waiting for me.

"What's for today, Mimasaki-san?" I asked politely then saw her notebook on her lap as I entered the longest limousine.

"For now, Ruka-sama has time to meet his friends." She smiled.

Sixteen years old, Lin Mimasaki. I remembered the day that she confessed her love for me. After all we grew up together since childhood. I turned her down for I know that if we have that kind of relationship and if ever I developed my feelings for her, she will just be hurt in the end. She's been a part of my life and a friend of mine too so I will also be sad if she will be hurt because of me.

"Ruka-sama is finally going to meet Mikan-sama today…you feel happy, right?" She left out a fake smile that you can feel the hurt within her.

_I love Ruka-sama so much!_

_I…I'm sorry…Mimasaki-san._

_Do you by any chance, Ruka-sama love someone?_

_Yes…_

_It's Mikan-sama, right?_

_...I knew it._

She misunderstood everything because at that time, I didn't respond. Even now, she believes that I love my best friend, Mikan. Although, there's no one I love, for now. And I only said yes for her to stop liking me. Somehow, I feel guilty lying to her and I know she's hurting so much but I know that someday she will understand why I did that.

"Yes, I feel so happy."

It's not that I'm lying or anything. I'm happy because It's been awhile since I saw my friends and not because of some special feelings beyond friendship.

"Ruka-sama, do you intend to meet them at the cafeteria?" I nodded.

"Please inform Natsume and Mikan." I smiled at her while she took her cell phone out from her pocket and started to punch numbers. She looked at me as she closed her cell phone and put it back in her pocket.

"Natsume-sama and Mikan-sama are already at the café." I gave her a nod and stared blankly at the clouds.

"Then, I have to hurry."

I looked outside the window and saw normal people living life the way it should be. Some are laughing and some are running for maybe they woke up late so they have to rush to their workplace. I wonder how it feels like to be a normal person. I wonder how…

I always ask random questions to myself and somehow it's not helping me. More like giving me a puzzle and which made my head ache. Come to think of it, the more you think of your problems the more you can't solve them, right? In fact when I'm with my friends I feel like I'm a normal person.

"Ruka-sama, we're here."

I felt the presence of a palace guard opening the door for us. I went out and caught the people's attention. Everyone seems to be whispering about me like I became the center of attraction.

"Oh my goodness, that's Ruka Hyuuga!"

"No way! You're kidding, right?"

"He is so cool and handsome!"

"Uwaah, what a pretty face."

I groaned and at the same time I sighed. I hate it when people go like this, it's too damn annoying. Who would be happy if you are being the talk of the town? Maybe people who have no shame will be happy about it.

"Ruka-sama, there are many people in lined. Looks like Giardino di fiori café have a new menu to taste." Mimasaki said. She pointed somewhere while I followed her index finger's direction.

"All guards stay alert and don't let Ruka-sama be hurt by this bunch of people. We will go through the back door of the café and tell the manager that we will rent the café for the whole day."

"Yes, Lady Mimasaki."

"W-wait. What the hell are you doing Mimasaki-san?!"

"R-ruka sama…"

"You know that I hate it when I'm being treated like this! And worst is, it is by **you**!"

"B-but Ruka-sama--"

"All I want is to be normal around my friends!"

"I'm sor—I mean, my apologies, Ruka-sama."

"Stay back. I'm going in by myself and all of you should wait for me here outside the café. If you dare oppose me then you left me no other choice."

"Ruka-sama!"

What the hell was that? I walked making people step aside. I opened the door and looked around the café. Natsume waved his hands and smiled, a little.

"Yo, Ruka…" He took a sip in his chocolate frappe and looked outside the café.

Natsume _Nogi_. He is the infamous fifteen year old boy with his stoic expression. Too handsome that girl could die from it but one glare from him can let you live to hell. He is not your typical 'knight in shining armor' thus he's your typical bad boy type. Usually he hates chocolates. He said chocolates are creepy because it reminds him of ugly girls giving him chocolates when it's Valentines Day.

"Longtime no see, Natsume. It's odd, ordering a chocolate frappe. It's like a miracle for you to like chocolate." I let myself be seated on the chair as I followed his gaze.

"I want to try other drink for once." He rolled his eyes and groaned. "There are too many people outside now. Is it because of your presence?" He asked me and I got choked.

"Of course not!" He smirked at me and put his chin on his right hand.

"Heh…Mimasaki-san is getting prettier day by day. Are you going to continue ignoring a beautiful lady like her?"

"What?! If you want her then go approach her."

"As if I'll do that? Not even in your dreams."

That's right. Natsume won't do such things, what am I thinking? From my point of view he is not a playboy. He is _absolutely_ not a playboy but he likes playing with woman's feelings. He loves to make woman cry because of him and really loves teasing them. Right, _for sure_ he is a playboy!

"Ah! Ruka-sama!"

Mikan Sakura, a fifteen year old girl and a famous waitress in a café. Her petite body and silky white skin attracts many guys here in Tokyo. Always smiling giving a cheerful aura and her eyes always shine brightly_--but_ her pigtails turns down her matured beauty.

"Mikan. You look cute in your uniform."

"Really? Hahaha, thanks, Ruka-sama!" She turned around and bowed at me like a princess.

"How many times should I tell you that you must not call me 'sama' and just my name?" I asked. It's been eleven years since we've become friends and still Mikan _never_ called me just by my name.

"Well, _us_ woman respect you so much Ruka-sama." She pulled out a sheet from her maiden costume pocket with a ball pen from the back of her ear.

"What woman are you saying? You are not a woman at all but I should consider you as a _little girl_." Natsume said, grinning like a devil while I _really_ tried to stop myself from laughing.

"Y-you dumb ass! You are just jealous because women respect Ruka-sama more than anyone! And it would take a million years or even **never** for you to gain that kind of respect from women _especially_ from me!" She's furiously catching her breath. It's shocking that she said that in one breath.

"Okay, Mikan just give me a cappuccino." I should cut out this mess before it become big.

"Y-yes Ruka-sama, anything else?"

"Hmm…give me one sansrival."

"Okay. One cappuccino and sansrival on the go!"

Yes. These two weird folks are my best friends who made me feel like a normal person. When I have my free time I always meet with them here in this café.

From all the golden things around my house and all the palace guard looking after me, the maids that woke me up and clean my room every second of the day, my personal secretary who looks after my schedule; when I'm here in this café, I feel much _**more**_ sheltered and tidy with a free schedule.

For me, you don't need to be rich to gain happiness, you cannot buy a person's happiness and _worst _is you cannot pay a person to be your friend.

"Ruka-sama, there are too many people getting curious of you. We have to go, now."

"Mimasaki-san we've just arrived here about six minutes ago and you want us to leave this place already?"

"I'm sorry, Ruka-sama but the Medias might come to this place."

"I don't care."

"Bu-but--"

"Lin!"

That's my life, not happy at all. This is a crown prince lifestyle. My name is Ruka _Hyuuga_. I'm the _**crown prince**_ of a nation called Japan in the age of fifteen years old. And I don't have any freedom in my fifteen years living on earth. Guess I won't be able to satisfy myself till the day I die and I won't live like how a normal person should be.

╪▌▀▄▀ →_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_← ▄▀▄▐╪

Author's Message: How was it? Good, bad, simple...or annoying? Haha!

Please tell it to me by your reviews.

Constructive criticisms, flames, advices, and tenderly- well-mannered reviews are _highly_ **cherished**, **anticipated**, and **acknowledged** especially if it's based on fact and straight.

Just make my reviews many.

In that way, I'll be the happiest person on earth.

Target reviews: 10-15

_**P.S. Phase one edited and Pure Snow already completed.**_

_minahoru._

_Romantic Heir._

_©All rights reserved. _


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Message: Bwahahaha. I thought you wouldn't like it. XD I actually got 10 reviews for a first chapter! That was absolutely and definitely mind-boggling. But it took a million years before I got those funny reviews! Sorry for updating late, I'm busy with school works and extra co-curricular activities *.*

* * *

Dedicated to: EzMouse, LavenderBlush, Strawberriesn'Flames11, and MizuiroLOVE.

Special thanks to: Nemesis of Truth and zenzigal

"_I give you my utmost gratitude."

* * *

_

Disclaimer: I'm back in disclaiming Gakuen Alice. I think it is important. Oh well, Gakuen Alice or Alice Academy is not mine. I accepted again that fact just now. I'm envious of Higuchi Tachibana for being such a great author.

"_There are things that cannot be owned by you."

* * *

_

Claimer: This story is mine. I've sensed _someone _**copying **how I write my author's note at the bottom of my chapters. You exactly know who you are, right? Let us give your name as **"Gihitsu-chan"** which in English means, _PLAGIARISM_. Please be careful. One more copy and I'll make my _**move**_.

Don't you dare use this plot or you are going to be deceased. I have many supporters and acquaintances to attack you. Poems that you will see are mine too. If you want them then put some credits to me.

"_I have my ears and eyes ubiquitously. Be afraid."

* * *

_

**~Romantic Heir~**

[Phase Two]

_My so-called, "Love."_

-

--

-

_**They say,**_

"_**Love makes you feel like flying because of happiness."**_

_**But fate is being cruel to me…**_

_**How come I am the only one feeling like this?**_

_**I feel like,**_

_**Love makes you be on fire like you're in hell because of jealousy and sadness.**_

_**Why?**_

_**Is it because I've loved the wrong person?**_

_**Is it because…**_

_**I…**_

_**Love…**_

_**Her…?

* * *

**_

The light was starting to throw the darkness away. And the dim-lighten room was soon brighten by the light from the sun. The birds were already singing to their chosen houses to wake up people.

I crumpled my body inside this silky smooth blanket as the light from the sun, rise, and started to blind my eyes. I groaned and ruffled my hair.

_RIIIINNNGGG!!!_

The continuous ringing of my alarm clock, started. Then I realized that it is already morning. It is the start of my new day.

Again with the _boring_ day.

I stuck out my hands and tried to turn off the annoying alarm clock without looking at it. It took me five minutes before I got the alarm clock in my hands.

_BLAG!_

But it slipped.

I broaden my eyes and soon, I rolled them.

"_Shit_." I cursed under my breath. Great, just great. I just got my first word of the day.

I annoyingly got off my bed and stared blankly at the ringing alarm clock. I yawned and put my index finger in my ear. The alarm clock was making my ears bleed. And to my irritation, I kicked off the alarm clock _very_ hard. I _grinned _and clicked my tongue, amazed by the action I did.

I was soon found inside this bathroom. I cupped my hands into the running water from the faucet and splash it to my face. Then I reached out for my tooth brush and put toothpaste on it as I proceed in brushing my teeth. After that, I turned my heels away from the sink and went in the shower. I got off to my closet and bit my lower lip, half-closing my eyes and looked carefully at my polo's, pants, slacks, etcetera. I wonder what outfit I should wear today.

Then the black long-sleeved polo caught my attention as I reached for it and throw it to the nearest chair. I looked for a matchingvest. Usually it will be white.

_Bingo_.

I just saw one and pulled it out, staring at it.

_Perfect_.

Its neck hole and the edges are white and black stripe down to pale-white at its body. No, it doesn't have a sleeve, obviously because it's a vest. Then, of course, I will wear slacks. So I pluck out the grayish slacks and throw it together with the two upper outfits. I wore my outfit and looked at myself in the mirror.

Something's _missing_.

I looked again, from head to toe and stopped at my neck, at my long-sleeved polo.

"It's the necktie." I said and smirked.

I opened my drawer filled with different neckties. Then I pointed my index finger from left to right, staring closely with it as I made a vague sound under my breath and let my eyebrow into v-shape.

I _can't_ choose.

I _need_ _her_ to choose for me.

* * *

I went out of my room and walked towards _her_ room. But suddenly, I stopped in front of _her_ door. I let out a wryly smile at the site. Then I stared at the floor, biting my lip to stop myself from laughing.

The door that I'm looking at is full of girly things. There's also a picture of _her_ at the right side. Ribbons and flowers in different styles and colors are scattered around the door.

Two words to describe, _Scrap Book_.

It's more like, _crap_ for me.

I knocked thrice and waited for a comeback. Na-uh, what do you expect from a monster amateur-sleepy _girl_?

"Hey idiot, I'll come in now." I said as if I'm warning as I slowly turned the door knob and saw _her_.

The sun is running to _her_ body. _She_ shines so bright that I can't even look at _her_. She's Like an illuminati—No, _she's_ like an angel.

I scooted towards _her_ and took a sit beside _her_. I carried my hands but my hands are so heavy whenever I planned to touch _her_ face. It feels like someone is forbidding me to do it so I shook my head from the thought and slapped _her_ face gently as_ she_ let out a groan while I rolled my eyes.

"I'm tired of waking you up every morning," I sighed and shook _her_ head. I smirked, evilly, when my eyes caught the pink vase full with water, "and I'm tired of being late because of you."

_SPLASH!_

I poured the water in the vase right on _her_ face. I think that rhymes.

"What the--!" _She_ startled as _she_ suddenly took a sit and stared at me with those hazel brown, sleepy eyes, "N-Natsume?!"

"Shut up. You are making my ears bleed." _She_ let out a cute pout and rested _her_ chin on _her_ hands.

"Mou." I rolled my eyes and stood up,

"Hurry up. You have to choose a necktie for me." I closed the door behind me and smiled, a little. I heard a groan from _her_, "Fine," And heard some foot steps.

"Ugh," I twisted my index finger in my ear.

I've already had enough of that stupid alarm clock.

* * *

I was sitting on my sofa inside my room. My room is very spacious and it's like a suite in a three-star hotel. My room is painted with light-brown. It is fully carpeted and my bed is king size. It is a two door room because of the living room being separated with my bed room. My room is 200 square meters. My living room is 50 square meters, my bathroom is 70 square meters and my bed room is 80 square meters. The veranda is already with my bed room.

I groaned in irritation. _She's_ taking too long to arrive. I've been waiting here for an hour. There's nothing to watch in this stupid television. So I picked up my ipod and plug the ear phones to my ears as I closed my eyes. Thirty minutes more, I felt someone's hands run through my arms. It grabbed my arms and hugged me behind.

"I'm here." A girly voice seductively said as I _gulped_.

_Damn_, I can feel my hormones raging.

"Don't let your stupid germs get into me, Stupid." I said in a low voice before putting away _her_ hands, angrily.

"Aww, our little Natsume got angry." _She_ let out a giggle and opened my drawer filled with my neckties.

I made a fake cough, "I can't find a matched necktie."_ She_ stared at my raven-eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"The hell?" _She_ pulled out a maroon, blue-black spattered at the necktie and with that, I clicked my tongue.

"That's unbelievable," _She_ walked to me and put the necktie on my neck, "I think you are just teasing me." _She_ pulled up my collar and fixed my necktie.

"No, I didn't saw that pattern before."

"Oh really, huh?"

"Yeah, idiot." I pulled _her_ into a hug making _her_ face closer to mine. I smirked but soon I coughed, this time, it is not a _fake_ anymore.

"Wha-t-th-e!" I gripped my neck while coughing hard as _she_ laughed _evilly_. This _girl_, how dare _she_ push the necktie until it choked me?! Is _she_ trying to kill me?!

"Serves you right, pervert." _She_ stuck out _her_ tongue and closed the door behind. I fixed my necktie on my own and followed _her_ outside.

_She_ was wearing a yellow frilly bolero with a white shirt inside. _Her_ yellow frilly skirt was just above _her_ knees. _Her_ brown boots like a country-girl matches _her_ outfit with _her_ cow-girl hat. _Her_ hair is in two low pigtailed braids. _She_ has _her_ green big bracelets at _her_ right wrist and a silver-golden watch at _her_ left. _Her_ make-up is just an average but perfect._ She_ is _simple_ but _gorgeous_.

"You witch." I said while walking after _her_. I tried to catch up but _she_ walked faster.

"Well, I only do bad things to someone who did badly to me." I rolled my eyes at _her_ statement. I was just…_teasing_ _her_. That's not bad…right?

"Hn." The only thing that I can—_should_, reply.

"Oh yeah, it's Saturday today, right?" _She_ asked, stopping _her_ tracks.

"Yeah?" I said, questionably, "So what?"

"Hm, nothing. Maybe we can meet up with Ruka-_sama_."

Again with the, _'Ruka-sama.'_

"I don't think so." I said, shuddering. We heard the intro of _her_ ring tone and looked at _her_ vibrating pocket.

_(1) I go, oh-uh,_

_You go, uh, uh_

_La, la, la, la_

_Ah-La, la, la_

_I get, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_I wanna, wanna, wanna_

_Get, get, get, what I want, don't stop_

_Gimme, gim--_

_She_ got startled with _her_ ringing phone. Soon, _she_ hooked it from _her_ pocket and answered it, "Hello?" I stared at _her_ and wait for _her_ to finish.

"Ah, yes! I am--" _She_ looked at me and rolled _her_ eyes, "—we're available." I raised my eyebrow at _her_ actions. What's with _her_ rolling eyes?_ She_ put down _her_ handy phone and put it back to _her_ pocket.

"So…?" I folded my arms with each other and looked at _her_. _She_ smiled widely with sparkling eyes. I think I know now why.

"We are going to meet _my_ _**prince charming**_." I rolled my eyes and groaned.

One more rolling and I'll lose my eyes.

"Where?" I asked. Looking pissed off and as usual acting innocent.

"Where else? At the _**Giardino di fiori café**_."

Don't roll your eyes Natsume, treasure your eyes.

Right, Now I'm talking to myself.

This is going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

We made it to café and now I'm trying hard to keep my tolerance high.

Thirty minutes ago since we got here and there are already five _sluts_ who tried to flirt with me.

_Disgusting._

And there were also girls who don't have enough courage to walk towards me but kept on pulling up their skirts, wanting me to drool over their ugly legs. Some are revealing their cleavages to me while they don't even have large boobs. Right now and then, I want to _hurl_.

"Hey, one chocolate frappe." I ordered at the waitress who's a friend of _her_. She smiled and blushed.

_Ugh_.

To tell you the truth, I never liked chocolates. It reminds me of my sickening past. Whenever the Valentines Day will come, expect the gaga girls sending tons of chocolates to me. I _abhor_ it. I _despise_ it. Valentines Day was a cursed day for me.

After five minutes, the waitress gave me my order. I took it and sipped a little from it. Without noticing, my eyes took a glance outside and I got choked.

"What the hell?!" My jaw dropped at the scene.

There are like millions of girls in front of the café, not counting the guys and gays. I watched the people screech in a _very_ high pitch. Great, alarm clock, her shouting voice, and now these people. How _poor _my ears are. I gape at the people, erm, more like waiting for something to happen. My lips smiled. The people were cut into half revealing _her_ _prince charming_.

"Welcome, Prince Ruka _**Hyuuga**_." I muttered.

"Is it him?! Is it Ruka-sama?!" I glanced at the panicking girl at the kitchen with my bored eyes. I just can't roll my eyes anymore. It is all thanks for this great day, today.

"Natsume, is it him?!"

"Yeah, stupid."

"What's with you and your dead voice? Aren't you happy to see him?"

"Hn." Honestly, I don't know. It's a mixed feeling: sadness, jealousy, and happiness. I fixed my eyes at the front door and waited for him to come in.

There you are, _Ruka-sama_.

He looked around and saw me waving my hands and smiling at him, a little.

"Yo, Ruka…" I took a sip at my chocolate frappe and looked outside.

Ruka _Hyuuga_. He is the fifteen year old boy who wants to have a normal life. He is very kind to the people especially to the elders but actually he despises his work. He is just showing kindness to the people because of his work. To be honest, whenever he treats someone nicely, it only means that he hates them—except when he treats his friends nicely, the kind face that he is showing is not a fake one. Mostly, he was smiling at the person that he is talking to but suddenly, he will looked at us and make a face like he wanted to vomit. Yes, I know, he is ostentatious. But I can't blame him since his work is really annoying. A prince of a country? For me, it will be hell.

"Longtime no see, Natsume. It's odd, ordering a chocolate frappe. It's like a miracle for you to like chocolate." He said as he took a seat on the chair then he followed my gaze.

"I want to try other drink for once." I rolled my eyes and groaned. Shit, my pitiful eyes. I shook my head and thought of a question.

"There are too many people outside now. Is it because of your presence?" He got choked. Hah, funny.

"Of course not!" He said, loudly and with that I smirked. Then I rested my chin on my right hand.

"Heh…Mimasaki-san is getting prettier day by day. Are you going to continue ignoring a beautiful lady like her?" He raised an eyebrow while I looked at his navy-blue eyes.

"What?! If you want her then go approach her." I widened my eyes at his reaction. Tha-that's just…_absurd_!

Wha—what the hell was he thinking?

--Wait, he maybe not even thinking, is he?

"As if I'll do that? Not even in your dreams." Even if I am a _playboy_ I won't do dirty things. As much as possible, I don't want to hit someone that my friends are acquainted with. Especially if it's some kind of a boring girl who can't even entertain me.

"Ah! Ruka-sama!" She shouted from behind and walked towards us.

"Mikan. You look _cute_ in your uniform." Ruka said. Cute? Hah. Somehow, I think, Ruka is purposely making my blood boil.

"Really? Hahaha, thanks, Ruka-sama!" She turned around and bowed at him like a princess. A _stupid_ princess, I may add.

"How many times should I tell you that you must not call me 'sama' and just my name?" Ruka asked her while I watched them talking with each other.

Now that Ruka mentioned it, the stupid never called him just by his name since we've met. It has been eleven years already, for someone's sake! The 'sama' was always hooked up together with his name.

"Well, _us_ woman respect you so much Ruka-sama." She pulled out a sheet from her maiden costume pocket with a ball pen from the back of her ear.

Woman, you say, huh? Perfect. I was waiting for my time to talk.

"What woman are you saying? You are not a woman at all but I should consider you as a _little girl_." I said, grinning like a devil while I saw Ruka trying hard to stop himself from laughing.

"Y-you dumb ass! You are just jealous because women respect Ruka-sama more than anyone! And it would take a million years or even **never** for you to gain that kind of respect from women _especially_ from me!" She said angrily and with that I smirked. Could you believe that? She said that in one breath. Tch. What a _deviant_ _girl_.

"Okay, Mikan just give me a cappuccino." Heh, Ruka's trying to stop us from talking, right? Tsk, tsk, tsk. What a bad prince.

"Y-yes Ruka-sama, anything else?"

"Hmm…give me one sansrival."

"Okay. One cappuccino and sansrival on the go!" I sniffed at her stupid actions and ruffled my hair. Then I saw Lin walking towards us. I looked back at Ruka whose eyes were half closed.

"Ruka-sama, there are too many people getting curious of you. We have to go, now."

"Mimasaki-san we've just arrived here about six minutes ago and you want us to leave this place already?"

"I'm sorry, Ruka-sama but the Medias might come to this place."

"I don't care."

"Bu-but--"

"Lin!"

"H-hey, Lin," I paused as Lin looked at me together with Ruka, "Just let our best friend have some time with us. Don't be so strict." I run my fingers through my hair and winked at her as she blushed. Well, it's not my fault that even if a girl who likes someone else will be attracted by my looks. I'm just too beautiful to take. Haha.

"F-fine," I grinned widely at her as she continued, "But the two of you will accompany him at his ribbon cutting, today."

"Wh-whaattt???!!" She suddenly butted in with a shout.

"Ruka-sama is going to cut the ribbons for his new company." Lin answered her and looked back at me.

"Is it fine for you, Natsume-sama? To join Ruka-sama?" I let out a nod and glared at the stupid girl.

My eyes were saying _'Come-with-me-or-else-you're-dead.'_

She pouted and sighed and obviously, she agreed.

* * *

"Hey, Mikan." Ruka called as she looked at him with her sparkling eyes.

"What is it, Ruka-sama?" Ugh. I'm like watching a Romeo and Juliet here.

"Where's my order?" Ruka said, sweat dropping.

"Oh yeah! I nearly forgot about it!" She laughed nervously and ran off to the counter. I sighed in desperation, until when will she remain being stupid?

"I'm sorry, Ruka-sama!" I gazed at her. She was running. I mean, she was really _running_. And when I said she was running, she is really running…so fast.

"Mikan, don't run!" Ruka shouted. I'm really having a bad feeling about this.

"Her--!"

_BLAG!__- She slipped then stood up._

_CLANK!__- Then she accidentally pushed the utensils at the other table._

_TUG!__- After saying a million sorry, she walked ahead us again but she tripped._

_SPLASH!_

"_Holy Shit._" I cursed and looked at my wet slacks. Then I glared at her whose hand in between my legs, still holding the cup of cappuccino. She smiled at me, nervously.

"S-sorry…?"

"_**Fuck you?!**_" I shouted and poked her head very hard. She whined and cried like a baby at the floor. I ignored her and continued cursing her loudly, catching the people's attention.

"H-hey, Natsume, Mikan already said her sorry." Ruka said as I divert my glare at him. He got taken back but soon recovered and kneeled down to Mikan.

"Why is it that idiots and stupid's like you even exist on this world?!" I twitched my eyebrows and glared at her angrily. She sobbed and tried hard not to look at my eyes.

"Come on, Nat. Don't make her cry." I exhaled noisily then out of the blue I got flabbergasted. Ruka hugged her and rubbed her back while she continued to cry on his shoulder. I felt someone flouting my heart.

"Stop consoling her." I said in a low voice.

"Come, come, Mikan." Ruka grabbed her arms and tried to help her standing.

"Stop pampering her!" I shouted angrily making the two of them shocked.

My name is Natsume _**Nogi**_. A fifteen year old boy and has raven hair and crimson eyes. I am fond of cursing—not that I'm proud about it. My best friends are Ruka Hyuuga, the prince of Japan and Mikan Sakura, the famous waitress in a café. I live with my best friend, Mikan because of some idiotic reasons and as an exchange living with her family; I need to wake her up every morning.

Mikan Sakura, the first and last love of mine. She has red-kissable lips, flawless-silky-white skin, dark orb hazel-brown eyes, long eye-lashes, and a cheerful personality. Her nickname to me is 'stupid-girl' because she is clumsy and so stupid for loving a prince.

But I think I'm _more_ stupid than her.

I'm stupid because I am jealous whenever someone cared for her, whenever she looked at _him_ with passion, whenever she smiled at _him_, and last but not the least and the most vicious of all is she will tell me that she loves _him_ _dearly_.

I'm foolish.

I'm _crazy_ in love with her. I'm _**madly**_, _**harmoniously**_, and _**undeniably**_ in love with Mikan Sakura.

My dim-witted, _unreciprocated_ love for Mikan Sakura is the biggest shit on this world.

My biggest blunder is to love her tremendously.

╪▌▀▄▀ →_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_← ▄▀▄▐╪

Author's Message: How was it? XD This is like the longest chapter I've ever made in my whole entire life! Hahahaha! Well, is it getting more and more interesting? Hm? I love this chapter. Natsume is so…I can't explain it but I think this is so different from his other POV's from the other stories—_bwahahaha_.

Sorry for those curses. I'm actually fond of curses too but now, I've changed a lot. I'm not cursing that much anymore hahaha! Oh BTW, I curse in Filipino language not in English ;)

Once again, "Gihitsu-chan" **beware**.

Oh yeah, please tell me by your reviews if I have some grammatical errors.

Constructive criticisms, flames, advices, and gently-endearing reviews are _highly_ **appreciated**, **expected**, and **welcome** especially if it's factual and direct.

Just make my reviews many.

In that way, I'll be the happiest person on earth.

Target reviews: 15-20

_minahoru._

_Romantic Heir._

_©All rights reserved. _


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Message: This is the third chapter. I'm super glad to have those endearing reviews. I love your reviews and it made me wholly inspired to make this new chapter. I want everyone to enjoy this. I hope everyone will be satisfied! Thanks to everyone again! By the way this is the third time I wrote this chapter. I kept on getting unsatisfied of what I write. Sigh. Before I wrote this I have 4696 words. Anyway, so much for that, I now play the third chapter!! I'm sorry if I uploaded this late.

Dedicated to: EzMouse, LavenderBlush, Strawberriesn'Flames11, and MizuiroLOVE.

Special thanks to: zenzigal

"_I give you my utmost gratitude."_

Disclaimer: I'm back in disclaiming Gakuen Alice. I think it is important. It will be great to meet Higuchi Tachibana and ask for her permission to have her greatest manga ever, the Gakuen Alice. Sigh, GA will never be mine but I dream of it as mine. Good luck to me.

"_There are things that cannot be owned by you."_

Claimer: This story is mine. It is copyrighted, people (self proclaimed). Don't you dare use this plot or you are going to be deceased. I have many supporters and acquaintances to attack you. Poems, phrases, and sayings that you will see are mine too. If you want them then put some credits to me. Thank you for stopping, Gihitsu-chan. Please keep on having the so called "originality." Oh yeah, to be honest this is not really needed. I just want to be...crazy? Nah. Hahaha!

"_I have my ears and eyes ubiquitously. Be afraid."_

**~Romantic Heir~**

[Phase Three]

_The Outside._

-

--

-

_**Knock, knock, knock.**_  
_**He never wanted to open it.**_  
_**The heart where I've been knocking on.**_  
_**It is the door that I've been waiting to open.**_  
_**Knock, knock, knock.**_  
_**Might be deaf or does not really want to let me enter.**_  
_**I don't know.**_  
_**But I seem to be stupid.**_  
_**I can still wait a hundred years,**_  
_**than to not experience entering his heart.**_  
_**Knock, knock, knock.**_  
_**Three knocks for three words,**_  
_**I love you.**_

I am crying, hiding my face, not wanting to let people see it. I wanted to pull out my eardrums for I don't want to hear any of his curses anymore. What's with me tripping and accidentally throwing a cup of cappuccino on his pants? It doesn't make sense that he is now so angry of me. Burning with anger and throwing me different curses. Neither his curses nor his shouting neither of it deserve my dignity. Especially when he's calling me stupid or idiot simultaneously, he may never see it but it really hurts.

"--and you've got the nerve to feel the comfort of Ruka?! You stupid girl?!" I looked at him with my eyes all puffy and red. He stopped but he gritted his teeth.

"Are you finished?" I'm not hoping for any replies so I stood up and fixed myself, "May I excuse myself now?"

I took a deep breath before trying hard to bring my feet up and walk away from them. I can feel my shadow wanting to pull me on the floor but I gave my all to stop myself from going down. I felt the stares of the people on me. Their pitied face that makes me wants to puke. I hate those kinds of expressions when they can't even help me bring happiness. When I entered the locker room, my co-workers approached me and hugged me. They all smiled at me trying to cheer me up a bit. They know about me who does not like any sadness. I forced out a smile and gave them an answer that I am now fine.

They left for there are still customers outside, waiting for their orders to be served. I am sitting on a bench, staring blankly on the air. I felt someone entering the locker room as I turned my head to the direction of the door.

"Mimasaki-san." I muttered under my breath.

"I am so sorry, Mikan."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"I didn't mean to disturb you but if you still want to be with Ruka-sama, you have to accompany him at his ribbon cutting today together with Natsume-sama." Now I remember. Natsume forced me to go with him in Ruka-sama's ribbon cutting...

"S-sure thing." I answered as I smiled at her.

I shouldn't be pouting here. I should smile and forget what happened. Since it is Ruka-sama's event, I have to be there. Even if that demon is with me, I will not hesitate to go as long as Ruka-sama is there. I will smile and tell the world that I'm fine and a strong person like me will not let any word bring me down.

We have already arrived at the big enticing resort of Ruka-sama and we're now watching him from afar. He is greeting some businessmen and women nicely with a bow and shaking their hands. Later, I expect him to make face like he is disgusted with the people he just met. He is always like that, always a good actor, letting out a sweet smile, and looking as if he is enjoying his work.

I divert my gaze to Natsume who was looking at him without any emotions at all. I got angry with his look. All along, he's been like that. Acting as if he doesn't have any emotions at all. Although he is my best friend, he seldom reveals secrets to me and that made me feel useless.

"Oi. Wipe your drool," He suddenly butted in my thoughts and gave me a tissue while I glared at him, "here's a tissue."

"Shut up." I slap out his hands as I purposely wiped my lips assuming that maybe, I really did drool, "I'm not drooling."

I went back watching Ruka-sama. I saw his bright smile and felt my heart skipped its beat. He is really adorable and kind and he cannot be compared to this guy beside me.

"I might believe you if you told me that I drooled because of Ruka-sama but if it's you I've been drooling for, like hell that will happen!"

"Hn. Whatever." I rolled my eyes and stood up. I am thinking of grabbing some food at the buffet, "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to feed my tummy. It's begging me with its puppy eyes and I can't resist it." I smiled at him hoping to see a smile on his face with my silly joke, "Wanna come with me?" But in the end, he got no reaction at all.

He nodded and walked with me towards the table. I looked at my surroundings, at the beach, sea, restaurant, structures, designs, and most of all I looked at the people surrounding us.

At the beach, it is covered with white sand. It is sparkling like glitters and stars from the rays of the sun. Same as with the deep blue sea, its surface that has the reflection of the sun--saying its goodbye, that is perfectly viewed from the restaurant. And the fantastic design of the restaurant with its white and pink as its theme. Their food which can make you hungry and can fill your stomach just by looking at it, hm~ sounds delicious! The structures and the designs of each room in the buildings are really wonderful, befitting the whole beach. The designer must have worked hard in this project.

As for the people who were busy talking to each other, must have been talking about business works, are really beauties and appealing. All their dazzling jewelries are obviously expensive and appropriate to their looks. They are the so-called "upper-class" people.

"Do you want some chicken wings?" Natsume asked as I woke up from my thoughts.

"Wow! What kind of dish is that?" I asked.

It is my first time seeing a dish like that. The chicken wings have this some kind of sticky brownish sauce. I think it is sweet because of its smell and I bet it's delicious. There's this some kind of onion leaves? I think it is the onion leaves, scattered all over the chicken wings. Haha, I should try this one. I hope to not regret tasting it though.

"I'd like to try it." I said as Natsume took the servings spoon and scooped three wings to put on my plate. I smiled, "Thank you~"

"It's called the Teriyaki chicken Wings with lemon." I and Natsume looked at the direction where the voice was coming from.

Dark purple eyes.

"Imai." I muttered while she smirked at us.

"How's life, Nogi?" She asked while Natsume replied with a shrug. How can she ignore me?

She is _Hotaru Imai_. Her dark-big-purple eyes always make people _shiver_. Her stare is undeniably beautiful as well as dangerous. She is known under her nickname, 'Icy-devilish-princess'-- icy because of her stoic-emotionless expression--like Natsume's; devilish because of her non-mercy personality; and princess because she's filthy rich.

"Hello there, Hotaru." I stood up and smiled brightly at Imai.

_Ugh._ Oh how much I hate this girl's guts. Have I mentioned it before? Well actually, I hate her _so_ much.

"Oh. Sakura, right?" I replied with a nod. As if I like her mentioning my name from her dirty mouth.

Do you know why I hate her? It's because of her attitude. She might be pretty physically but she is really ugly inside! She is greedy and the most important thing for her is MONEY. Bloody money! Damn! She is also rude whenever people talk to her! She doesn't seem to know just a little of good manners and right conduct! And you know what; all she do is order around her people! Yeah, she's rich and I know that but don't you have hands or feet to move around?! Gosh! I don't know why Ruka-sama considered her as a friend. She doesn't deserve it! And worst is, Ruka-sama and her seems to be getting well! I mean like close friends or whatever.

"Ruka told me stories about you and Nogi. It is really nice to meet you personally." She smiled at me and shook my hands.

"And what type of stories are those?" I asked. Wow, is it bad to think that maybe I have a big chance of Ruka-sama's love? Thinking about me all the time? Haha, just kidding.

"Some kind of, _'She's really annoying and too loud that my ears might bleed.'_ yeah, I think like those things." She gave me a big grin and left me with my jaw hanging. Then I heard someone laughing out loud.

"Busted." I glared at Natsume as he pulled his head back, laughing hard. I hit him playfully and shouted at him, "Meanie~"

"N-Natsume?" I stopped hitting Natsume. We both looked at the girl who called him. I stared. She is not familiar but how come she knows Natsume?

"Kimi...?" I looked back to Natsume who seems to be shocked by this girl's appearance. Just who the hell is she?

"I-I've missed you! How come you haven't called me or anything?" She throws herself to Natsume and hugged him tight while I look at them with disgust.

"Ehem." I made a fake cough, "might have forgotten something, Natsume?" I said trying to look like I want Natsume to explain what the hell is happening.

He pushed the girl a little harsh and fixed his hair, "Mikan, this is Wakahara. Wakahara Kimi." I nodded, still waiting for his further explanation.

"Uhuh...?"

"S-she's my friend." The girl named Kimi seems to be angry and looked at Natsume furiously.

"I am his future girlfriend, by the way. And who are you?" She said as I tried to stop myself from laughing. What a gut she has? Natsume has his future girlfriend? That's just...a lame joke!

"Stop saying ridiculous things, Kimi." Natsume rolled his hands as I grinned at him while he ignored me.

"I'm just stating the truth here, Natsume~!" I smiled at her while I hold back my laugh. Really, I've never heard of my best friend having an interest with any girls. Especially if the girl looks like a crap.

"I am his best friend, Mikan Sakura." I introduced myself and offered a handshake.

"I see! You are the girl that everyone has been talking about!" I raised an eyebrow at her and let out a half-laugh.

"The what?"

"There were rumors about you and Natsume. They said Natsume likes you so much and can't afford to lose you." I was taken aback and looked at Natsume with my widen eyes. He seems to be relaxed like it was...true?

I let out my half-laugh, "Must be false stories." I said as she sighed of relief.

"Actually I thought it was true. But when I met Natsume, he doesn't seem to be interested in you. He sees you as a mere sister only. It is really funny that a rumor like that spread out through the whole campus." Ouch. Why do I feel like it hurts that Natsume sees me as his sister only? Nah, It must be some kind of my dilution.

"I see...Oh well, it is normal that he treats me like that since I am his _beloved_ best friend!" I chirped but sighed inside. Something's really not right about what I just said.

"Yeah, you're right. Anyway, I gotta move my butt outta here. I still have a lotsa things to do. See yah!" She turned her heels away and smiled at Natsume. As she was walking away, she waved her hands to us.

"She seems really kind..."

"Hn." He muttered and looked at his surroundings, "We should really eat this freaking meal."

"I agree." It's like we have to meet every people in this party before we can eat.

"And oh," I looked at him with a face saying that he can continue, "-you're not my beloved best friend now, are you?" He smirked at me and walked away from me.

Before I realized, "You-?! I-I just said that because...yeah!" What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I even add _beloved_ in my sentence? God, I really need some check-ups.

I saw him pulling a chair in an empty table. I walked towards him and pouted, "My tummy's aching~"

"Same with me. After this, do you want to have a stroll?" He asked me as I nodded in agreement.

"I'd like to see the sea shore." And with that, we decided to eat our meal.

"Wow." I stared at the big perfectly rounded moon that is shimmering through the sea with awe. The sun has perfectly said its goodbye and silently yet peacefully went out of the scene. Anyway, this is totally freaking me out! I really love sights like this, especially now that I am with my trustful best friend. I can finally open my feelings with him again! Yay me!

"That Ruka...I didn't know that he can find a place like this." I looked back at Natsume as he took a sit on the white sparkling beach.

"Well, we know about Ruka who loves exploring so I think it is not a shock." I let out a giggle and placed myself beside Natsume.

"For a minute I thought you were a genius." He said while I stare my hazel eyes at him, angrily, "And what do you mean by that?_ Mr-I-know-everything?_"

He shrugged and smirked, "Thanks for the compliment."

"Don't think about it as a compliment, ass-hole." I rolled my eyes while he curled his lips up more, "Now...what should we do?" I asked.

"Play?" I laughed out loud and flatten my body on the sand as if it's my fluffy bed.

"We're not kids anymore!" I said, half-laughing as he raised an eyebrow to me and faced me with his crimson eyes, positioning his hands on my sides. He is like caging me. --Wait, caging me?! "H-Hey! Get off me!"

Silence.

Now this is getting awkward. I need to think! Think of something to talk about, Mikan! Think, think, _thiiinnkkk!_

"...I..._R-Ruka-sama_..." I felt my salty tears streaming on my cheeks, letting me taste it. Natsume widen his eyes and finally got off me. I sat in an Indian position and wiped my tears away.

"S-Sorry, I don't even know why I am crying." I smiled and hipped.

"Tears..." Natsume whispered while I looked at him, "do you know why they're salty?"

"I think they're salty because it expresses how you are feeling. May it be scared, happiness, love, and sadness." I answered, looking at the moon.

"Because a person's feeling is too strong, it made the water salty." He said while I nodded in agreement, "Since you cried, why don't you tell me how you feel?"

I took a deep breath and let my hair fly, swinging with the air, "I am really stupid, right?"

"Yeah."

"I remember the first time I told you my feelings about Ruka-sama." I laughed a little as I looked at him, "You were so angry that you kept saying I'm so stupid." He looked down, closing his eyes as he placed his hands on top of mine. I smiled, "I don't even know when it started. This overwhelming love I have for him..."

"Because you are stupid, that you let your heart fall." He gritted his teeth as he continued, "...stupid." I pouted and smiled, once again.

"You know, I won't be angry again if you'll tell me that I'm stupid. Because I can take hundreds of your stupid words and still, be stupid and wait for Ruka-sama." I laughed and saw him rolling his eyes, "When the day comes that Ruka-sama will tell me that he likes me, you'll be the first one I'll be thankful to." Natsume sighed and stood up, walking towards the sea. I called him but he doesn't seem to care. He bend his back forward, cupping an amount of water while I slowly went beside him. Before I could say anything he splashed the water to my face.

"Stop talking if all you'll blabber about is your undying love." I looked at him with sour expression on my face, wiping all the water that he splashed, "Ugh, and here I thought my best friend likes to hear my feelings." He snickered and continued playing with the water," Tell me all of your feelings except your love. It is creeping me out." I laughed out loud, "Well, once you've fallen in love you might tell it to me over and over again!" continuing, feeling like I was about to barf because of too much laugh.

"If you lau--" I tried to stop myself from laughing.

"I just want my revenge~" I said with my voice coated with sugary tone. He glared at me clearing the water from his face. Yup, I did what he did to me too. If he want's "water fight" then I'm no--

"H-hey!!" He splashed more of the water until it begun. Our water fight began.

Dripping wet, we dare to walk towards the hotel-resort of Ruka's. Laughing, playing, and beating each other while we throw our teases. Then when we reached our destination, we saw Ruka-sama, Imai-san, and Kimi, waiting right in front of the door. Ruka-sama is tapping his foot, Imai-san is waiting impatiently with her dead drop bored eyes, and Kimi, annoyingly sighing and rolling her eyes out.

I wonder why they're standing there, waiting for us.

"What took you two so long??" Ruka-sama asked worriedly.

"And why are you two wet?" Kimi asked, as Natsume and I took a glance with each other. I giggled a little but saw Imai's serious face.

"If only my father is not bossy, I wouldn't mind to wait for these dimwits." She rolled her eyes as I saw Natsume batted his eyes on her. I sweat dropped.

"Erm, I'm sorry but we just had some fun outside. We didn't know about all of you waiting for us. Why are they waiting anyway?" The three of them stared at us in disbelief, "How could you two take your time to have some fun? Oh gosh, you have no heart at all!" Kimi tattered as Natsume rolled his eyes, "Did you tell us that you would wait?" He sarcastically asked as I squeezed his arms trying to tell him that he should stop 'cause this is getting nowhere.

"Anyway, as what I've asked before, why are you guys waiting for us?" I put my arms on my side and tilt my head to the right, "Hm?"

"Actually," Mimasaki-san entered in the scenario and continued, "The guests decided to sleep over tonight."

"And so? WTF is the connection with us?" Natsume asked, annoyingly while I glared at him saying, _I-can-handle-this-so-shut-up._

"Before you say the reason, Lin," Ruka-sama stopped Mimasaki-san from talking and walked beside me, "Mikan, Hotaru and you are invited because of a reason."

I raised an eyebrow with a big question mark on top of my head, "Eh?"

"You two are professionals in the field of Interior Designing, right?" I nodded and Imai-san did too,

"So...?" I asked.

"You two will be paid to improve the design of this resort. Both of you might fight of which design should be used but I know that you two can handle it."

"Wha--" Natsume put his index finger on my lips and said, "And the reason why you're waiting?"

Ruka-sama cleared her throat and begun, "Since the guests made their decision, the whole rooms were occupied by them. In that case, we only have five master bedrooms." We nodded in comprehension.

"And those five bedrooms will be accounted by me: Hotaru Imai; Ruka Hyuuga, Wakahara, Mimasaki, and the two of you." Imai said bluntly.

"Meaning, you two have to..." I tapped my foot, getting impatient.

"Just please go over to your point." I said, hastily, closing my eyes. Acting as if I'm sleepy.

"Sakura-sama as well as Nogi-sama has to share a room."

"That's all?" I asked as they all nodded.

Tch. So that was it all about. And here I thought it was some kind of serious matter like_ 'someone died back in Tokyo'_. They even let me and Natsume wait, dripping wet, outside. Ha, what a pee loser. And now I know, all we have to do is share a room. Meaning I and Natsume will_---Wait_ a minute...Dang! What was it again??? We're_ effing_ sharing a room?!

"Oh my god." My jaw dropped as Natsume rolled his eyes and said, "Now here's your late reaction."

"We are going to _what?!_"

"We're going to share a room."

My eyeballs bulged out as my jaw stick into that position. My arms are dropped like dead and there was a sudden black clouds appearing above my head. This is just unbelievable! Never in my whole entire life have I shared a room with a person! Especially boys! Oh Lord, please have pity on me...

I am Miss little-stupid-girl, Mikan Sakura. I've got big hazel brown eyes, tantalizing smooth soft auburn hair, tanned-white skin, and despite of eating food with big amount of calories, I'm skinny and small. I am utterly cheerful and most of the time clumsy. I'm friendly and really nice to get along with. I'm interested to those people who are drop dead gorgeous and freaking handsome. I am very picky when it comes to my food and outfit. There are two sections that are important in my life. Basically, the first one is of course, my family. My father who's so hard workin', my mom who's almost perfect, totally cared for us, and my sis who seems to be always there for me. The second one is my best friends, which also happens to be my childhood friends. There's Natsume Nogi who seems to be a jack-ass and absolutely annoying and Ruka Hyuuga who is really kind and gentleman.

Natsume Nogi is most probably my one of helluva best friend. I can easily open to him and tell him my problems. Although he is a jerky person, he is still kind. Yep, he is kind and I'm no kiddin'. He always looks up to me and really really do care about me. Even if people have a different impression of him he seems not to care about it because he said as long as I believe in him that he is really a good person, it's enough. Isn't it he's as sweet as a honey? He and I live on the same roof because he was abandoned by his father. I say this people, he ain't despising his father but it is the other way around. His father abhors him, treating him like a tramp. He has his little sister but his father treats her nice. Natsume is not angry with his father because he told me he deserves it. People, that jerk's so EMO! He looks down to himself because he killed his mother. It was when he ran through the road and a big truck was rushing on it. So when his mother saw this, she saved her son and to be known that her mother was pregnant. So basically, he killed two important people in his life. But you know what; I don't think it is a GOOD reason to be abandoned...

Anyway, let's move over to Ruka Hyuuga. Believe it or not, I've got a best friend that is the freaking prince of Japan! Yah, he is my best friend and my lover!--Erm, actually not a lover but I_ love_ him. He has these alluring navy-blue eyes. And oh his pretty whitish face! I love his pale white skin and perfect lips. He is truly a prince charming! He has this golden yellow hair that I'd love to ruffled and run my fingers through. Actually, Natsume is more handsome than Ruka-sama but what I don't like with Natsume is his personality. So, I still prefer Ruka-sama. Besides the fact that he has his pretty face, he got this lovable personality and bloody money. He is a perfect man, indeed. He may not see it but everybody knows that I'm like, **freaking in love with him**. My heart is screaming out for his love! God's sake! I've been waiting for him till he open his heart! I'm _always, always, and always knocking_ on the door of his heart. And you know what, if only I have the **key** to his heart, I bet I will enter it even without his permission and let him be breathless. As what may others' told me, if there's a will there's a way. You thought I am very happy with this unrequited love? Well then, I prove you wrong. I'm always crying my eyes out because I'm like, waiting for years and yet, he still can't see my love for him! He is soooo stupid and deaf! I hate him for being like that. But the rest about him, I love it into tidbits.

Wanna join me in my journey towards his heart? I tell you now to back off because I think; I still have a long road to walk on. Might take 3 years before I give up? Hell! I will so not give him up! Even if it'll took hundred years! EHHH?? Hundred years? Oh Ruka-sama, you've got to be kidding me...

╪▌▀▄▀ →_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_← ▄▀▄▐╪

Author's Message: I _hate_ this chapter. To state it, honestly. I don't know why but my brain is really not functioning well. My activity in Values was also doomed because I suck in imagination during these days. Though, I really promise you that I will do ANYTHING to make this story great, again. Just as what I planned it to be. A successful story that will surpass THE SCHOOL! And Pure Snow. Hwahahaha.

Anyway, I am EXPECTING your reviews but I'm not telling you that I WON'T UPDATE if your reviews are still not here! God! I am not DEMANDING, mind you!

Constructive criticisms, flames, advices, and tenderly- well-mannered reviews are _highly_ **cherished**, **anticipated**, and **acknowledged** especially if it's based on fact and straight.

Just make my reviews many.

In that way, I'll be the happiest person on earth.

Target reviews: 17-25

_**P.S. Mind if you read and review my one-shot, The One Lucky Coin? :)**_

_minahoru._

_Romantic Heir._

_©All rights reserved. _


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Message: Fourth chapter xD Hm, unlike the phase three I think I like this more. -Laughs- while writing this, I'm listening to the song of Michelle Branch, till I get over you. Waah! I like that song :'( so touchy. Anyway, in case you forgot, Natsume here is Nogi and Ruka is Hyuuga. You might get confused xD

Additional Note: PLEASE DELETE THE PAST CHAPTER FOUR IN YOUR MIND!!! XD **This is the original fourth chapter.** I don't know where the hell I found the past fourth chapter. Hotaru's POV there SUCKS!! So this is the original and I hope you'll enjoy this one. ^^

THIS WAS MADE LAST _ Sunday, November 29, 2009, 2:07:57 AM ***shot***_

* * *

Dedicated to: EzMouse, LavenderBlush, Strawberriesn'Flames11, and MizuiroLOVE.

Special thanks to: zenzigal

"_I give you my utmost gratitude."

* * *

_

Disclaimer: I'm back in disclaiming Gakuen Alice. I think it is important. Alice Academia will never be mine!!!...but I'd like it to happen (=3=)//

"_There are things that cannot be owned by you."

* * *

_

Claimer: This story is mine. It is copyrighted, people (self proclaimed). If you have intensions of copying, message me first and ask for permission. Sometimes, if I'm crazy I'll let you copy xD

Don't you dare use this plot or you are going to be deceased. I have many supporters and acquaintances to attack you. Poems, phrases, and sayings that you will see are mine too. If you want them then put some credits to me.

"_I have my ears and eyes ubiquitously. Be afraid."

* * *

_

**~Romantic Heir~**

[Phase Four]

_I love you too much!_

-

--

-

_**--**_

_**A little bit crazy…**_

_**Falling in love with you…**_

_**But simply amazing!**_

_**How you made me fall for you.**_

_**My feelings,**_

_**Can I still stop it?**_

_**How were you able to do this to me?**_

_**I'm known as an emotionless.**_

_**Even I, myself, know I'm emotionless.**_

_**But, how were you able…**_

…_**To make me have emotions?**_

_**Where I can also love… **_

_**...You, eternally?**_

_**--**_

I was eating my delicious_—one and only—_crab brains when my annoyingly father of mine approached me just to tell me some _bad news_. Yes, _bad news_. And it also has a connection with why I am standing behind the door of this huge hotel with Hyuuga, Wakahara and Mimasaki.

Suddenly, two people barge in the hotel, dripping wet—probably because of the rain, but still laughing. I let out a grunt and rolled my eyes on them. How can these two still laugh while _I was waiting_ for them to come? Yeah, my dad told me to wait for these idiots and tell them that they have to stay in one room because of the other guests filling the entire hotel rooms.

It is all the _hotel room's fault_.

If only it is a little bit bigger, it wouldn't be filled with guests and I wouldn't have to tell these idiots about them sleeping in one room. _Ugh. Curse you._

"What took you two so long??" Ruka-sama asked them with a tint of worry written all over his face.

"And why are you two wet?" Kimi butted in as they took a glance with each other. I stared Sakura in eyes, looking as serious as ever.

Then, I stated: "If only my father is not bossy, I wouldn't mind to wait for these dimwits." I rolled my eyes and saw Nogi's glare. I don't care though.

"Erm, I'm sorry but we just had some fun outside. We didn't know about all of you waiting for us. Why are you waiting anyway?" She said, catching my attention for I am so pissed off with her statement.

"How could you two take your time to have some fun? Oh gosh, you have no heart at all!" Wakahara whimpered as Nogi rolled his eyes, "Did you tell us that you would wait?" He sarcastically asked.

Mikan then looked at us and asked, "Anyway, as what I've asked before, why are you guys waiting for us?" She put her arms on her side and tilted her head to the right, "Hm?"

"Actually," Mimasaki-san entered in the scenario and continued, "The guests decided to sleep over tonight."

"And so? WTF is the connection with us?" Natsume asked, annoyingly while I and Sakura glared at him.

"Before you say the reason, Lin," Hyuuga butted in, refraining Mimasaki from talking and walked besides Sakura, "Mikan, Hotaru and you are invited because of a reason."

"Eh?"

"You two are professionals in the field of Interior Designing, right?" I nodded in agreement and saw her nodding too.

"So...?" She asked.

"You two will be paid to improve the design of this resort. Both of you might fight of which design should be used but I know that you two can handle it."

"Wha--" Hyuuga put his index finger on Sakura's lips cutting whatever she wants to say and said, "And the reason why you're waiting?"

Hyuuga cleared his throat, pulling out his index finger from Mikan's lips, and begun, "Since the guests made their decision, the whole rooms were occupied by them. In that case, we only have five master bedrooms."

"And those five bedrooms will be accounted by me: Hotaru Imai; Ruka Hyuuga, Wakahara, Mimasaki, and the two of you." I said bluntly to her.

"Meaning, you two have to..." Mimasaki trailed off making Sakura tapped her foot. She is probably getting impatient.

"Just please go over to your point." She said, half closing her eyes.

"Sakura-sama as well as Nogi-sama has to share a room."

"That's all?" She asked as we all nodded. A minute of silence emitted from the entrance of the hotel room. Soon, I saw Sakura's eyes widening slowly. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh my god." Her jaw dropped as Nogi rolled his eyes too and said, "Now here's your late reaction."

"We are going to _what?!_"

"We're going to share a room." Nogi answered nonchalantly. I smirked at Sakura and waited for more of her reaction. But much to my dismay, we were left by Nogi and Sakura, having their harsh exit.

***

I don't really know what happened after Nogi pulled Sakura by grabbing her at her nape and run into their room. What I know is I am on foot through the hallways beside Hyuuga towards our rooms.

I sauntered to my room together with Hyuuga because our rooms are adjacent to each other. Actually, I hate it when I'm alone with this punk. He made me feel… unnerving and perturbed. I hate it when he doesn't talk whenever he is with me. So what I did is: I, a girl known for being voiceless, actually proposed some conversation with him.

"So…how's the hotel room?"

"It is fine. The bed is cozy and gigantic."

"No." I rolled my eyes at him and continued, "I mean the design, how was it?"

Obviously, when the guy or the girl is kind we usually know what they will reply. It is either "Fabulous" or "beautiful" or whatever adjective they can use to compliment you. I know because I'm tired of this kind of conversation. But I can't help it. I _need_ to talk to him while walking through this hallway.

"Oh! It is beautiful of course."

"Yeah right." I said, coated by a sarcastic reply. He laughed at me then smiled,

"It is true!" he cried.

"Did I mention that it's not?" I pursed my lips up as he gave me a shook of his head and his half-laughing expression.

"Oh, we're here. Thanks for accompanying me."

"I didn't accompany you? My room is beside yours."

"Really? Haha, my bad."

"You are so stupid for a prince."

"Ouch. Can I drop you to the police station for hurting a prince's pride?"

"Whatever."

I turned the knob of my door and stepped my right foot ahead of me. Before closing my door, I heard him saying: "Goodnight, Imai-san." And with that, I smiled a little and proceed to my bathroom.

This is really going to be a _good_ night.

***

I am looking outside from my room's veranda. I stretched my arms and yawned big. So much to my advantage, I really got a good sleep last night. The sun is shining so beautifully and the birds are flying peacefully today. Maybe, it is going to be a good day today? _...Maybe._

"Good morning, Imai-san!" I put down my arms, curling my eyebrows. Who would greet me? Who has the nerve?

I spun to my left and saw those alluring navy-blue eyes, sparkling to me. "Oh, the prince has awakened."

"Ow, no greeting back?"

"Did you expect me to greet you? Hah, funny."

"I know. A girl like you would never greet people ba--"

"Good morning." Cutting him, I smiled

I ran back inside my room and let my butt fell to the comfy bed. I closed my eyes, putting my hands to my breast near my heart. I breathe a lot of air and mumbled to myself, _How come my heart is beating so fast?_

I heaved a sigh and walked towards the door. Before I opened the door, I heard two knocks. I waited for 20 seconds to wait for another knock and so another tap came at the back my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Ruka Hyuuga!" He retorted.

I twisted the knob but I abruptly put away my hands on the knob.

_Shit._ I haven't changed my dress yet!

"What do you want?" I bit my lips and run to my wardrobe, looking for the best outfit I can ever wear.

"Should I walk you to the dining hall? Breakfast is ready!"

"You go by yourself!"

I stopped searching for some clothes and bit my lower lips. How can I be so cold towards him? I heard him say "Okay" and walked away from my door. I ran towards the door and harshly opened it with my eyes wide open. The cold air was the one who welcomed me and saw no one but wall.

"R-Ruka!" I looked at my right then at my left and saw him with his back facing me.

He slowly looked back, facing me, "Y-you…called me by my…name?" I looked down to the floor, with my eyes siding to the right.

"Did I?"

***

After eating breakfast, Ruka ordered me and Sakura to think of some good designs for the entrance of the second building. We also have to think of designs for the visitor's waiting area and the concierge area.

"I think it is better if we combine orange and peach." Sakura suggested. My face closed in thought. I don't think orange and peach will do any good. It is actually lame if we will combine those colors to the entrance because the hotel rooms have brown and black colors.

"No. Those colors are useless. It will only _ruin_ the beauty of this building." I stated, gaining Sakura's angry look. I scrutinized the area, not minding her fired eyes.

"What? Ruin?" She smiled sarcastically and rolled her eyes, "What color will fit, Ms. Great Interior designer?"

"Because you are too girly that you want orange and peach as the combination but Ms. Sakura, We are not here to design the entrance to what you want. We are designing the entrance according to what every people think its best."

"What?! You really don't have any manners, do you?"

"I think you are mixing your personal feelings from work."

"Wha--"

"If you are mad at me, put it aside first and think of a better idea for your work. Your ass is being paid here, dimwit." I shot her a glare and rolled my eyes.

Since yesterday, I knew Sakura doesn't like me. Though I can't think of any reason why she will be so angry of me to the point that she despise me and will shout at me without any reasons at all. Not that she shouted at me but I think her angriness is up to that point. I exhaled noisily and walked to the wall. I touched the surface and bit my tongue with my eyes half-closed.

"What if we combine peach and brown, Ms. Sakura?" I asked and looked back at her. She folded her arms and shrugged, letting me think that she doesn't care anymore.

"How's the work, girls?" Hyuuga entered and smiled at us. I sighed to ease my annoyance. I don't really like to work with other people because they usually don't like me at all and end up with a disastrous design.

"Imai-san is so rude and I don't think we can finish this work, Ruka-sama." I looked at Sakura in disbelief as I got chocked by my own saliva. Right, it is given that I am rude but I don't think I can not finish my work?!

"Imai, what did you do this time?"

"What?"

"Please, you can't be rude to my best friend."

"Oh, right." I shook my head and let out a wryly smile.

"If Imai-san is going to be rude again, just tell me Mikan, okay?" I curled my eyebrows and saw Sakura nodding. Half-laughing, I parched up my lips and looked at Sakura.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel like I am _so_ rude but we have to exchange each other's opinion about each other's idea. If you think I am being rude telling you that your combination is bad then think whatever you want to. I don't give a crap about it anymore." I walked out of the scene and went up by stairs.

As I was walking, I bumped with Nogi who seems to be on his way for breakfast—I mean, lunch since it is really late now. I bowed and let him pass me. I continued walking and soon I run. By the time I was in front of my door's room, I slide down myself, slumping on the floor. I buried my face to my hands and laughed as if there's no more tomorrow. What am I so angry about? I'm angry because Hyuuga was siding Sakura? What is the reason of mine, being angry about him siding her?

Is it because I am jealous?

***

"Ms. Imai, The prince called you for lunch break!" Someone said behind my door. I stood up and opened the door only to see a girl in a hotel crew's uniform. I nodded at her, giving her a sign that I understood what she said.

I went out of the room and walked to my destination. I sighed desperately. I'm going to see that babbly girl and my…and prince Ruka-sama, again. I walked to the dining hall and took my sit.

My eyes sparkled. Not because of Sakura sitting in front of me but because of the crabs right on the table. I feel like they're smiling at me, telling me to eat every one of them. I decided not to drool and stop letting my eyes sparkle when I heard a chuckle.

"Did you just laugh at me? Hyuuga?" I asked him coldly but he answered me with his shrug.

"I can't believe that you actually snores and drool in your sleep." Nogi said.

"What did you say?! Why did you have to mention about that again!" Sakura irritably shouted, with some of the crab brains speckled onto Nogi's face. Nogi's eyes ate her with hate as she ignored him and plucked the whole crab brains out of her mouth.

Eww, disgusting. And I thought I was the one who's Nogi pointing out.

"You better find yourself a new room because I haven't slept at all." He wiped out the crab brains on his face as Sakura looked at him in skepticism and bolted up as she stomped her feet towards him.

She pointed her index finger right on his face, "Look who is talking. Why should it be me to look for a new room while you can find yours and leave _my_ room?" She asked.

"It is not your room." He answered, slapping her index finger away from him.

"Yes it is!" she retorted.

"Is there a name on it?"

"You will see!"

"I _will_ see, then." He casually finished their conversation as Sakura went off to her seat again and put a lot of food in her mouth until she choked. She poked her breast hard and gulped an amount of water.

Hyuuga let out a laugh and gave me a side-glance, "I want to tell you that orange and peach will be the color combination and is the final decision." He smiled at me and said, "_It is_ final." He said it in a way that I can never talk back again. He lifts up his fork and begun eating some of the crab brains.

I stood up and slugged down my crab meat, "Final? It is like; you don't need me anymore from the way that you said it. Am I right?" I asked him derisively.

"I-Imai, that's not what I mea--"

"Oh ho, Ruka." A tap of heels was heard through out the dining hall, "Is that how a prince should act?" A hoarse voice commented.

Everyone turned their heads in 180 degrees. There was a minute of silence before all of us woke up from shock and bowed our heads to give respect to the Royal couple.

"I-I'm sorry, my King." Hyuuga stood up from his chair and walks towards the Royal couple.

"My son, Imai shouldn't be treated by you like that. She isn't your servant." The queen said and beamed me a smile. I looked sideways to avoid it.

"She _is_ my servant, my queen." He said, with his words covered with puzzlement.

"No. She _is _not."

"Yes she is! My queen what are you tal--"

"She is you _fiancé_, Ruka." I stopped breathing and looked at the queen in wide eyes. Then Hyuuga backed off a little, letting his weak body supported by the side table near him. I stood up and sprinted towards Hyuuga to help him but all I received was a glare and a snap of his hands shoving away mine.

"My _what_? Fiance?" He straighten his body and curled his eyebrow as he let out a single laugh and stopped, "Are you _serious_?" as he said that, I felt a knife pushed in my chest by his own hands.

So what I did is, I tapped his shoulder and give him a pissed off smile, "Yes. I _am_ your fiancé and that's _final_."

And there, I left them with a lightning striking their hearts. Before I left, I saw Sakura's jaw dropping to the floor and Nogi's eyes opened wide, looking at Sakura's direction while Hyuuga's face cannot be describe anymore.

I am Imai Hotaru, known as the icy-devilish-princess. I admit that I have an awful personality and I'm impassive. My eyes are big-dark-purple which is lifeless, that you will think of me as a no heart person. I'm very cold to people and I am not sociable at all. My skin is as white as a dove and I have my raven hair. My height and my weight are perfect. I am an expert under the field of interior designing and my parents are both working under the palace as the most trusted people of the current King. For me, nothing is more important than money. Money makes my world go round and I'm happy whenever I see my world go round.

Two-month's ago, without anyone knowing about it, the King and the Queen decided that I'll be the Prince Fiancé. Even the prince, himself, doesn't know about it. I agreed for I have some secret feelings towards the Prince. Although there are conditions behind it, I didn't hesitate to accept it.

The Prince is Hyuuga Ruka. His captivating navy-blue eyes were the first one who caught my emotionless purple eyes. His smooth blonde hair that made me thought of touching it is so attractive and I can't help but love it into tid-bits. The personality of him which is all positive was the one who made me believe that there are angels sent from heaven. Yes, he is my fiancé. Even if I know that a girl like me who has a dreadful personality doesn't deserve him, he's still my fiancé.

Now, I realized that I love him to the point that I will never let go of his neck. And if I can never have him then no one will. The way I love is different. I am selfish. Is it me who is unlucky to love him? Or is it him who is unlucky that I love him? Hmm, both of us are doomed. I guess there's no point of whose unlucky here. It is just that I love him _too much_. Too much that I don't know who I am anymore.

╪▌▀▄▀ →_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_← ▄▀▄▐╪

Author's Message: I really can't believe that I posted the WRONG fourth chapter. Bot to mention, it was long time ago and I didn't even notice what I've done for like…many, many months!! IF THERE ARE GRAMMATICAL ERRORS, FORGIVE ME? :)

I've very sorry for the inconvenience that I have to make you read Hotaru's POV again. Please blame my puny brain. :3 As a punishment, I won't be expecting reviews for this chapter. AND the next chapter will be there right away.

Constructive criticisms, flames, advices, and tenderly- well-mannered reviews are _highly_ **cherished**, **anticipated**, and **acknowledged** especially if it's based on fact and straight.

Just make my reviews many. No, I mean, for the next chapter. XD

In that way, I'll be the happiest person on earth.

_minahoru._

_Romantic Heir._

_©All rights reserved._


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Message: Please forgive my very late update. Even if I have no reviews for this chapter, I promise to update this every month. My story, 100 DLWY will be updated every month too. But I don't think I can handle Let's Sing a Song. Anyway, in this chapter you'll see AOI! Aoi-chan!! XD. And remember: Hyuuga is Ruka and Nogi is Natsume. Okay? Additional, please re-read the fourth chapter because that chapter is new. :)

* * *

Dedicated to: EzMouse, LavenderBlush, Strawberriesn'Flames11, and MizuiroLOVE.

Special thanks to: MizuiroLOVE

"_I give you my utmost gratitude."

* * *

_

Disclaimer: I'm back in disclaiming Gakuen Alice. I think it is important. At any rate, this is not mine. I'm just borrowing Higuchi Tachibana's characters. She is the illustrious author of Gakuen Alice.

"_There are things that cannot be owned by you."

* * *

_

Claimer: This story is mine. It is copyrighted, people (self proclaimed). Don't you dare use this plot or you are going to be deceased. I have many supporters and acquaintances to attack you. Poems, phrases, and sayings that you will see are mine too. If you want them then put some credits to me.

"_I have my ears and eyes ubiquitously. Be afraid."

* * *

_

**~Romantic Heir~**

[Phase Five]

_My Sister._

-

--

-

_**Her features are exceptionally beautiful.**_

_**Crimson Eyes, Raven Hair, White skin. **_

_**Indeed, she's worth for a title of Princess.**_

_**But why do I feel so different?**_

_**Is it just my imagination?**_

_**Maybe. Because I am the Prince and her brother.**_

--

"Yes. I _am_ your fiancé and that's _final_."

Imai's heliotrope eyes glowered on me before she walked out of the room. My parents left with the servants and only us best friends were in the room. Silence spread throughout the air and we didn't dare to make any noise for it was already too awkward. But, nevertheless, I expected Mikan to cut off the gloomy aura. She's naturally cheerful and hated silence.

"I—I'm going." She vaguely muttered under her breath and ran out of the room. That wasn't what I expect her to do. And I swear I saw tears that were about to streak down to her cheeks.

I diverted my attention to Natsume, "Natsu—" but didn't finish because he pushed his hand out as a stop sign.

"Ruka, please." I nodded before he ran to—_probably_—follow Mikan. Suddenly, Lin, who was silently listening to the whole conversation behind the wall, came out and walked towards me. I looked at her with worry written all over my face.

"Lin," I slumped on my knees, slapping my forehead with both hands. "What is happening?"

"I don't know, Ruka-sama." She dropped to her knees and hugged me, "I don't know…"

***

My study table was in mess. Books were opened wide, pens everywhere, and snacks scattered among them. I hauled a sigh and plunged over the table. The gush of air went in my room and, for that second, I felt at ease.

I love the air. It's a powerful element and it can help you forget the problems. Every time I was depressed, my mother used to bring me near a cliff where the rushing air touched my body. Those were the days my parents took me to lovely places because they knew that someday, I would be caged in a box and wouldn't be able to experience such things _again_.

"Nii-san?" a little voice that came from behind, called. Not even looking, I already knew who it was.

"Aoi." I smiled at myself and turned my head towards her. She beamed and came running to me with both arms spread out like a bird's wings.

"I heard you were depressed about something." She whispered. Hugging each other, I pulled away first with a frown on my face.

"You heard that from Lin, right?"

She laughed and nodded. I pulled her nose as she tried pulling herself out of it. "By the way little-missy, I welcome you!"

"A-aw, Nii-shawt! Stop ish!!" She cluttered as I laughed at her and finally removed my hand off her nose.

"What do you think of my resort?" I asked while she pouted and rubbed her nose.

"It's ugly because you ruined my nose!" There was annoyance in her voice.

"Ruined? Come on," I pinched her cheeks and poked her head. "Your brother finds you cute. That's all."

She shrugged, "I don't think so." She walked to my bed and took a seat. Maybe she went farther from me so that I won't be able to play with her face. So I thought of something that can piss her off. I've missed Aoi so much and talking to her made me forget my problems.

"Oh well, how about we talk about your _boyfriend_?" My voice showed sarcasm on the latter word. She bats her eyes on me while I sweat dropped.

"You-chan?!" She stood up. "He is not my boyfriend, nii-san!"

"Then how did you know that I was talking about Youichi?" I smirked at her.

"T-that! Ugh!" She pulled her hair out of frustration while she stomped her foot and waved her hands beneath her chin to calm herself. I guffawed at her reaction.

Youichi is a boy at her age, ten years old. He is a close friend—and an enemy of Aoi in school. But since it was summer vacation, both haven't seen each other. Last time I saw the lad, he told me that he likes my sister and the only thing he could do to catch her attention was to tease her. But much to my chagrin, my sister likes my best friend Natsume.

"So, how's Youichi?" I asked.

"He's fine!" Her shrieks never mislay amusement in my ears. "And he is just a friend and my enemy, Nii-san. The one I like is Natsume-nii!"

I shook my head, "Aoi, Natsume is like five years older than you."

"Age doesn't matter~" She giggled and winked followed by a victory sign as I sighed in defeat. "That reminds me, where are your best friends?" She ran to the terrace and looked down. Her head turned right and left. She looks like she's searching for them already.

"There's something happened while yo—"

"Natsume-nii! Mikan-nee!" I spun my head; I immediately walked beside her and saw Mikan and Natsume who were looking up at us. Aoi waved her hands with a big grin as they awkwardly waved their hands too.

She walked in the room again and made her way to my study table. Her right hand reached for the paper while her other hand picked up a pen. I looked at her in curiosity as she suddenly returned and raised the paper for Mikan and Natsume to see. I took a peep on it and sweat dropped at what it says: **"cOm3 h3re & l3t'z haV t3e!!"** She never listens to our mother's tantrums about her writings.

Mikan pulled her thumbs up as a gesture of agreeing to my sister's invitation and dragged Natsume in the Hotel. Aoi dropped the paper and pen on my study table before we drew out of the room and went to the cafeteria on the ground floor.

***

"Hi Aoi-chan! How are you?" Mikan caressed Aoi's hair and smiled.

"I'm doing great, Mikan-nee. But why were you with _my_ Natsume-nii?" Aoi slapped Mikan's hand away and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ah, we bought something." Mikan sweat dropped at the sudden change of attitude of Aoi. Natsume pursed his lips into big smile thinking something evil.

"She's obviously lying, Aoi. Mikan is _flirting_ with me." Natsume playfully glared at Mikan as Aoi looked at her in disbelief. Mikan glared back at Natsume.

"You're not helping, Natsume." She said in gritted teeth.

"Nee-chan, don't you dare steal Natsume-nii away from me!" I chuckled at the scene while Aoi pulled Natsume far from us. "No touching!" She stuck her tongue out making Mikan utterly speechless.

"Now, now, Aoi. Let—" Aoi cut me off by putting her hand on my mouth.

"Nii-san, I'll go shopping with Natsume-nii."

With that, Aoi and Natsume left Mikan and me alone.

"I'm sorry about that, Mikan." I said and took a sip on my tea. Mikan smiled at me and gave me a nod.

"It's alright, Ruka-sama." As she said that her eyes glittered with happiness. I don't know why she looks so happy when I'm not even doing anything to make her feel like that. Moreover, Natsume made a way to make her pissed.

"Why do you look happy?" I stared at her butterscotch orbs. Her cheeks turned red as she giggled and sipped her tea. She shook her head followed by a shrug while I tilted my head in confusion.

"You see, I like it when we're together." She sounded bashful. Her index fingers entwined with each other as I watched her in delight.

"Ohh." I muttered. We both turned red as the conversation ended like that. But she's been looking at her cell phone and seems to be texting someone while I kept taking glances at her. She never noticed it though since I was sipping my tea whenever I look at her.

"Say, do you like Imai-san?" Mikan asked me. What happened before came rushing back inside my head. I bit my lip and sighed.

"She's my friend and I can't imagine myself loving that Ice-queen." My eyes fired splinters on the ground. Mikan's chortle made my senses come back.

I raised an eyebrow, "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm just glad." She cupped her chin with her hands on the table, "What about me?"

"What about you?" I said, half-laughing. I nipped on my bread before she continued.

"Can you imagine us together, hand-in-hand among the crowd?" Her voice lively asked as I choked myself with the bread. She immediately helped me, rubbed my back, and gave me water. I gladly accepted the water and gulped it down to my throat. "Geez," She shook her head.

"I'm sorry Mikan." My voice sounds vague. "But what do you mean by that?"

"Have you loved someone?" She returned to her chair and took a seat.

I shook my head, "Not yet."

"I have someone I love and the whole world knows it!" She screeched, raising her fist above the mid-air.

"The whole world knows it? How come I don't know about it?" I scratched my head as she laughed out loud.

"That's the point. It's only him who doesn't know." She continued laughing; tears were coming out of her eyes. I still don't get her so I just watched her till her happiness died down.

"That guy must be lucky that you love him, Mikan." I beamed as she nodded her head a lot of times.

"He is very lucky." Her eyes looked above the sky as she leaned her back on the chair.

"I'm glad that it wasn't me."

She shot her head back to me and frowned.

"Why?"

I exhaled an amount of air before I answered.

"Well, because I don't fall in love and Imai is my bride." She stood up, making the chair fall. Both hands placed on her sides like a mother angry at her child.

"People do love! It's just that you are not looking in front of you." She pointed her index finger to her, "And I will kill Imai-san for you!"

"Whoa! Easy, Mikan." I stood up and pulled her down. She stabbed the bread with fork angrily. "Why are you so angry?"

"You keep asking, why, why, why." I blinked my wide eyes and sweat dropped at her sudden change of mood. She hid her face by putting both hands on her forehead.

"I—"

She cut me beforehand by raising her head with tears running on her cheeks.

"Mikan, don't cry…" I don't know why she suddenly cried but I feel like it is partly my fault.

"You are the dumbest prince I've ever met!"

"You've met other princes?"

She walked over beside me and grabbed my collar. I can't keep my eyes off her wet and lonely face as her grip slowly loosened. Her knees got weaker, pulling herself down to the ground. Her actions made me flicker.

"I LOV—"

"N-Nii-san!!" I heard Aoi shout behind, cutting Mikan. Mikan finally removed her grip and instantly fell to the ground while I spun my head behind and saw Natsume and Aoi. Aoi ran to me and it made my arms broaden out. We hugged each other whereas Natsume walked towards Mikan.

"Natsume…" Mikan muttered under her breath. Natsume pulled her up and placed her head on his shoulder which made me pushed Aoi away in disbelief.

Natsume's eyes were showing pain and empathy.

"We're going." Natsume said and dragged Mikan off to somewhere leaving me dumbfounded.

***

Aoi and I went inside my room. None of us talked about what happened. I was sitting on my chair near the study table while Aoi placed herself on my bed. It's been approximately thirty-minutes since we went in this room yet it felt like hours. My heart was beating in an odd way as if I were nervous. Mikan's actions last time were unpredictable and confusing. I never thought that Mikan would act that way. She made me think about our conversation and she made me curious at the last words that she left undone. It was not only that. I was also astonished at Natsume's reaction.

The door opened and our heads spun towards it only to know that it was Imai Hotaru. She entered the room and took a seat on the bed near Aoi's feet. An intent look was the first one that I received from her.

"What do you want?" I grunted.

"The queen asked you to go to Hokaido." Her dull voice stated.

"What for?" I curled my eyebrows, "And with you?"

"It's to visit my mother and I'm not coming with you." She replied imperturbably.

"What's with your mother? Can't you be the one to go there?" I turned my back to her as I doodled on my paper. I heard her heave a sigh and a clicking sound of the door.

"My mother wanted to see my future husband. So you don't expect me to go there when you are actually the one that she wanted to see." Imai sarcastically said. I shot my head to her as she was about to close the door.

"But I don't know your house," I stood up as I said that. She raised her brow and looked at me in doubt.

She sighed. "You have a driver, Ruka. You don't expect to leave the palace alone, right? The whole entourage is actually coming with you. But any other part of the royal-family will not go there. It is only you."

The door finally closed before I can even part my lips to reply or gather information. Aoi skipped to my way as she slumped her elbows on my table with her chin on top of her hands, pouting at me. I looked at her and gave the sweetest smile that I have.

"Nii-san, you're Hotaru-nee's future husband?" She innocently asked while my smile turned into scowl. I took a seat once again, covering my eyes with my bangs.

"Don't mention that topic from now on," My eyes stared at her bloody red eyes like Natsume's. "Because it is frightening me." She tossed her raven hair to the back of her shoulder before giving a look as if I'm joking.

Aoi Hyuuga is my ten-year old sister. Her eyes are described as beautiful yet piercing like a ruby stone—sharp but really enticing. Her tresses are a deep lustrous of black that can make you want to touch it. Fair skin, lovely features, well-cared nails, all of the indigenous things that a girl would love to have is in her. Not to mention, fame and eminence from the people. She is a perfect daughter and a sister. She is the _Princess_ of this nation.

"This reminds me. Lin-san must be shocked about Hotaru-nee!" Widening her eyes, she snapped her fingers together with her head and ran all the way out of my room. I sweat dropped and shook my head at her. She obviously knows about Lin-san's feelings for me. I know, for a ten year old girl she knows a lot. That's just Aoi.

She is a princess and her looks certifies that but don't even talk about her manners. You'll just sweat drop and shake your head. So tonight or maybe tomorrow, I'll go to Hokaido. Give me all of your luck since I don't know if Imai's mother is like her.

I hope it won't be hell.

╪▌▀▄▀ →_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_← ▄▀▄▐╪

Author's Message: LAME. Come on, you don't have to say that. T3T Anyway, you guys have to review a lot so that I can update fast. I'll be updating this story every month. This chapter is really short. I'm sorry about that. And this is actually rushed. HEE.

Please tell it to me by your reviews.

Constructive criticisms, flames, advices, and tenderly- well-mannered reviews are _highly_ **cherished**, **anticipated**, and **acknowledged** especially if it's based on fact and straight.

Just make my reviews many.

In that way, I'll be the happiest person on earth.

Target reviews: 30?

_**P.S. I've got lots of one-shots! And my newest story: Maid in love Abide my rules! Please give it a try? :3  
**_

_minahoru._

_Romantic Heir._

_©All rights reserved. _


End file.
